Why I ship
by Popculturefan00
Summary: I ship what I ship, and I hate the ships that I hate, and now you will know why
1. Sariel

Hello, so You probably know what I ship by now, so here is a list of top 5 OTP's and Top 5 NOTP's ~Enjoy~. I will list the OTP or NOTP, with an explanation as to why, followed by a short story.

\- Sans x Toriel - It is an OTP, because both of them hint at liking each other, but are subtle about it. Toriel has skeleton jokes in her diary, she also uses a skeleton pun as an example for what to say to the training dummy. Not only does this foreshadow what Sans tells you if you spare Papyrus. On the flipside of the coin, as a humerus joke, after you have bought several hotdogs? He will say 'you must really be into hot animals, hey i'm not judging, i'd be out of a job without someone like you.' The thing is, that hotdog stand is an 'Illegal' hotdog stand, as mentioned at the end of the friendless pacifist, when you put Undyne out of a job. I am not done yet, as at the end of the true pacifist, Sans is always standing next to Toriel, and I mean always. I am still not done, as Toriel tells Sans about you flirting with her, before asking to call her 'mom', if you did so in the ruins. If you keep going in and out of the room, Toriel will send you a message, apologising for misspelling 'sincerely' and stating that she will get Sans to type. In the next message, Sans pretends to be Toriel and tries to embarras Frisk, you know this because it is written in all lowercase. The message after that, Toriel is pretending to be Sans, getting revenge for earlier, only she uses proper capitilasion until the text turns muffled, implying that Sans is trying to stop Toriel from sending an embarrasing message. Toriel then gets Alphys to text for her to avoid any phone conflict, as Alphys is the only person who uses numbers to type, and abbreviates constantly.

Now for the story.

Sans had taken a shortcut to keep up with his brother, Papyrus. He needed time to think for a while. The lady behind the door to Snowdin Forrest, was the former queen, how could he not know that! She was obviously way out of her leauge. The monsters and Frisk went to a nearby adbandoned park to stop and take a break before nightfall. "heh, who woulda thought that the surface could be so nice?" Sans said to himself.

Frisk walked around camp, never being able to sleep for more than a few minutes at a time. They were travelling with the monsters until they reached the city, where they would go back to their home. Frisk would still be the monster ambassodor, but they wanted to go to where they felt home truly was.

(The next morning)

Toriel woke up, wondering how the air got so clean and how the ground was so soft, when she remembered that everyone was on the surface. Upon first being introduced to Sans, she was surprised as to how deep his voice was, being as small as Frisk. " So tell me, my child, what is it like where you want to return to, I do hope you will still visit us, will you not?" Toriel asked.

"Don't worry, I will, after all, I am the ambassodor to all of monsterkind, but first, can I please go back to the mountain? There is still someone left." Frisk explained. Frisk was talking about Asriel, who refused to go with Frisk to the surface, as he was about to turn back into Flowey.

"Yes, my child, but please, bring Sans with you, he has told me much about his 'shortcuts' It will be much quicker, will it not?" Toriel stated. Frisk went to go and find Sans, who was lazily drinking ketchup.

"sup kiddo, so whaddya want?" Sans asked.

"There is someone who got left behind and Toriel said for you to use one of your shortcuts to take me." Frisk stated. Sans contemplated this for a moment, there was also someone that he'd doubted that Frisk didn't know about, maybe this time the machine will work.

"k, i'll go, but if you want to go back to reset, here's some advice... **Don't** " Sans explained, teleporting with Frisk, first to where the barrier was, then to his old house in Snowdin. "hey, kid, do what you have to, there is something i have to take care of." Sans said, going to the lab behind his house.

Frisk walked through Toriel's house to the end of the Ruins, where they last saw Asriel. In the room they first saw Flowey, they saw him there. "Howdy Frisk, I may not be able to feel anymore, but I can remember everyone's true feelings from when I had their souls." Flowey explained. "Don't tell anyone I said this but I found out some interesting things, for instance, did you know that Smiley Trashbag has it in for mom?" Flowey explained

"OMG Yasssssss, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it" Frisk squealed.

"You mean gross, if anything, I believe mom and dad should get back together." Flowey explained.

"I'm just sooo happy, so Flowey, want to come with me to the surface? I guarantee you will love it! Now, I know the last time you were on the surface you died, but that's only because they thought you killed Chara. It is much different now, just look at me." Frisk explained.

"Yeah, you are different from the others, maybe humans really have changed, in the time I knew Chara, they told me that humans were the true monsters, but if everyone is like you, then maybe, just maybe. OK, I'll go with you." Flowey explained reluctantly.

"Well, you can't spell 'Frisk' without 'risk'" Frisk explained, winking as they made a pun. Flowey groaned at the terrible pun.

(Meanwhile)

Sans was almost finished with the machine. "there, done." Sans exclaimed, activating the machine. It flashed different colours before a portal opened up. Sans went into it to the void. In the distance he saw him. The skeleton with a crack above his right eyesocket and a crack below his left eyesocket.

"Hello, Sans, glad you could join me" The skeleton said in hands.

"sup, and you must be who i am looking for." Sans said "come with me, uh dr...dr...sorry, i forgot your name" Sans explained.

"Dr Gaster, that is my name, I am surprised you remembered so much about me, when not even they remember me enough to find me" Gaster explained, referring to the Riverperson.

"actually, they jogged my memory, when they mentioned the man who 'speaks in hands'" Sans explained. "so uh, how do you still know me?" Sans asked.

"Ah but it is hard for a father to remember his sons." Gaster explained, it was only then that Sans realised, this was his long lost father. "Sans, my son, I have been watching you and Papyrus from afar, and can't help but notice, your feelings for the former queen, Toriel." Gaster explained

Sans blushed in response and covered his skull with his hoodie. "how did you know i liked tori as more than a friend?" Sans asked.

"You and Papyrus are terrible at hiding your feelings" Gaster explained.

"i know, but she's so awesome and way out of my leauge" Sans explained.

"What if I told you, Toriel felt the same way?" Gaster asked, as the two made their way out through the portal, before turning the machine off.

(Later)

Frisk and Flowey meet Sans and Gaster out the front of the house. "so, you went all the way here for the weed?" Sans asked.

"Ah, Asriel, Chara, so good to see you again." Gaster said.

"Hey, I'm Frisk and not Chara, why does everyone believe that?" Frisk asked.

"wait, if frisk was called 'chara', then gaster must have been referring to the weed as asriel, so uh, frisk, weed meet dr gaster, my dad. "Sans explained "so flowey, have any idea why dad will call you the dead prince?" Sans asked.

"Because I am the dead prince, reincarnated as a flower. Please don't tell mom" Flowey pleaded, an evil grin growing on his face. "Otherwise I will tell everyone how you feel about her." Flowey said, threatening the Short skeleton.

"Let's just get to the surface." Frisk stated, sighing. The group of them teleported to where the barrier was before teleporting back to camp. It was midday. Papyrus was the first to notice them.

"OH, HELLO FRISK, HELLO FLOWERY, HELLO, SANS, WHO IS THE SKELETON STANDING NEXT TO YOU?" Papyrus asked.

"hey bro, this skeleton is dr gaster, he is our dad, have fun, i need to speak with tori"

"WOWIE, I HAVE A DAD! HELLO, DAD! YOU JUST HAVE TO MEET EVERYONE ELSE!" Papyrus beamed.

"H-hello...the name is Alphys... I'm... uh, I'm A-sgore's royal s-scientist." Alphys explained " So, you're uh...you're Sans a-and Papyrus's father?" Alphys asked.

"Yes, So you are the one who continued my work?" Gaster asked.

(Meanwhile)

"Oh, Sans I hear you have returned with that flower and another skeleton, you never told me there was another skeleton besides you and Papyrus." Toriel exclaimed.

"that's uh...my dad, I brought him back from the void, he also seems to think that flowey and frisk are a reincarnation of your lost children, asriel and chara." Sans explains. "uh t-tori? i have to uh tell you how i uh feel. tori i uh... have feelings for you. i...i like you as more than a friend. but...but i know i am way out of your leauge, tori, and it is ok if you don't feel the same." Sans explains, causing Toriel to blush a little.

"Sans, I had no Idea! And I do not think you are out of my leauge at all because I feel the same way." Toriel exclaimed.

"tori...do you like rasins?" Sans asked.

"Yes Sans, but why do you ask?" Toriel asked.

"t-then how about a... a date?" Sans asked.

"Yes, Sans, I would love to go on a date with you." Toriel said. Frisk took a photo and put it on Undernet. Everyone checked their phones to see that fallenhuman08 had posted 'Toriel n Sans sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.' It got a lot of comments.

COOLSKELETON95 commented 'WOWIE, MY BROTHER AND ASGORE'S CLONE LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER.'

lazybones11 commented 'so cool'

Famous1 commented 'Ohhh Yessss, romancce!'

ALPHYS commented 'OTP #soriel4eva'

KingFluffybuns commented ' ;_; That, I believe is a tear face. I want her to be happy, but finding out she has no fellings left for me, it hurts.'

Sans walked up to Flowey. "already done, lil bud. tibia honest that wasn't much of a threat." He explained.

"Yeah, picked up on that, Smoley." Flowey sighed "Wel, fortunately, toucan play at that game." Flowey said. Sans laughed at the joke. "Hey, everyone!" Flowey said, trying to get everyone's attention, nobody noticed the tiny flower. Flowey then wrapped his vines around everyone, causing a familiar scene.

"WHAT IS IT FLOWERY? ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE ALL OF OUR SOULS AGAIN?" Papyrus asked.

Flowey dropped everyone. "Now that I have everyone's attention, I will need a volunteer. I need to borrow a soul to show you my real form." Flowey explained.

"Oh yeah, I remember you saying something about your real form before everything went white." Toriel ecplained.

"Everyone, Some of you may be surprised, but you need to see this. I will let Flowey borrow my soul, as I am the only one who'se body will persist after my soul is taken." Frisk explained.

"Ok, it's settled, then." Flowey said, absorbing Frisk's soul as they went limp. Flowey flashed white, before transforming. In Flowey's place, was a small boss monster, wearing brown pants and a green and yellow striped sweater. His horns were yet to grow in. "Howdy, Mom, Dad, are you surprised to see me?" Asriel asked. "All this time, I had been reincarnated as a flower, you all know him as 'Flowey'." Asriel explained.

"Asriel!" Toriel and Asgore exclaimed.

"M-my child i-is it really you?" Toriel asks, as she and Asgore hugged Asriel.

"I am Asriel as it gets" Asriel says, making a pun

"WOWIE, SO SINCE WHEN DID ASGORE GET TINY AND CLONE HIMSELF?" Papyrus asked.

"Heh, you really are an idiot, Papyrus, but I cannot maintain this form, I have to give Frisk's soul back" Asriel explains, pouring the soul back into Frisk, who wakes up as Asriel turns back into a flower.


	2. Alphyne

A/N I'm back, and it is time for my next OTP. Don't forget to review or PM if there's anything I missed or if you disagree with my shipping for any reason. And if you suggest Ships, I will either do a chapter on why I OTP or NOTP it.

Alphys x Undyne: I ship it because it becomes canon towards the end of the True pacifist playthrough, and goes as far as an almost first kiss...until a certain someone *Cough* Toriel *Cough* Intervienes. Bad Toriel. Even in the Pacifist epilouge, Undyne kisses Alphys on the cheek and Alphys turns red, taking 9999 damage and falling over. This seems to amuse Undyne as she laughs hysterically, breking the pavement. Even if you do not choose Pacifist, and Play Neutral; It is hinted at subtly that they like each other. If you answer 'Undyne' to the 'who is Alphys crushing on?' Question, Mettaton embarrases Alphys, by saying that she names programming variables after her, and writes fanfictions of the two together. Whilst any answer is accepted, and only 'The Human' is incorrect, though still accepted, It is only mentioned that Alphys writes fanfics of the two together. When you go on a date with Undyne, you can go up to her bedroom door before sitting down, and she would say that no nerds are allowed in her room except for some. If you call Undyne via Papyrus's phone in the garbage dump in waterfall, Undyne explains that she first met Alphys there, and later explains 'It is a great place to meet girls' (Sorry Undyne for quoting you on that one). If you call the two in the Live/Death report room, Undyne goes on about how adorable and smart Alphys is, before taking it back and saying that she's tough and likes to eat rocks.

Now, onto the story.

(Whilst Frisk and Sans were in the Underground)

Now that Frisk was on their expedition, Toriel had no reason to interviene this time. "H-hey Undyne... do you want to... y-you know n-now t-that w-were alone" Alphys nervously asked. Alphys fiddled with her claws, awaiting a response.

"Course, but, let's go somewhere private kay." Undyne said, the two go off, they are about to kiss, but were interrupted.

"UNDYNE, ARE YOU STILL GOING TO TRAIN ME, EVEN IF, THERE WILL BE NO MORE ROYAL GUARD?" Papyrus asked.

"Sure thing punk" Undyne said, giving Papyrus a noogie. "Maybe next time Alphys." Undyne said.

"PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON." Papyrus pleaded. Undyne and Papyrus went off to train.

"Okay, what should we train to today? Spear of Justice, or Bonetrousle" Undyne asked, even though she knew the answer.

Papyrus surprised her. "WE'LL TRAIN TO SPEAR OF JUSTICE TODAY, UNDYNE, NYEH HEH HEH." Papyrus exclaimed as Spear of Justice began playing. Papyrus threw some bone attacks at Undyne, who blocked them with her spears. Papyrus caught Undyne off guard with a blue bone, turning her soul blue.

"NGAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, you will pay for this!" Undyne said, slashing at Papyrus's soul, turning it green. Undyne then sent a shower of spears, which Papyrus blocked. The battle lasted for a few minutes, Papyrus using his bone to block spears, and Undyne jumping over bones that came out of the ground. Both parties readied their special attack.

"NYEH...HEH...HEH... THIS IS THE FARTHEST I HAVE GOTTEN IN A BATTLE WITH YOU, YET, UNDYNE." Papyrus said, wheezing. "TIME TO FACE...MY SPECIAL ATTACK, WHICH THE SLIGHTLY ANNOYING DOG HAS KINDLY RETURNED, AFTER MY BROTHER LOOKED AT IT, DOING THAT WIERD THING WITH HIS EYES." Papyrus explained, summoning a Gaster blaster and shooting at Undyne. Papyrus flopped down exhausted. "THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK, IT IS SO EXHAUSTING, I HAVE NO IDEA HOW SANS MANAGES FOUR OR MORE!"Papyrus exclaimed.

"Wow, so your brother, the same monster who has only one base stat, can summon those things and not get tired, wow." Undyne explains. "Maybe it is for the best that you slack off every once in a while, cause if you dont...can I have your racecar bed?" Undyne explains. "Hang on, I need to get back to Alphys

(Meanwhile)

"So there you darlings all are~" Mettaton hummed. "Alphys darling, I've been wondering. You told everyone about the Amalgamates, but you are still hiding something from everyone aren't you?" Mettaton asked the shy lizard.

"W-well, I uh... haven't gotten around to that, Mettaton. Y-You see, fusions of m-monsters that are a-alive w-when they should be d-dead is one thing, b-but I-I don't think a-anyone w-will t-take t-the other lie well." Alphys explained.

"Take what lie well, what are you still hiding from us? You know you can tell me anything." Undyne explained, soothing Alphys.

"U-Undyne y-you are finished with your training early?" Alphys asked. "Can I ... can y-you k-keep a s-secret.?" Alphys asked. "Y-you know h-how I got my p-position as a royal sc-scientist right?" Alphys asked.

"Sure thing! You made THAT!" Undyne exclaimed, glaring at Mettaton.

"Wow, rude." Mettaton huffed, polishing his metal nails, with his gloves on. "I have a name." He continued.

"Y-yes, I made a r-robot with a s-soul, but you...ah, you know Napstablook's c-cousin?" Alphys asked. "W-well, they n-never d-dissapeared exactly...more like...they um...they're l-li...they pretend t-to be the s-so-..." Alphys tried to say.

"Basically, I am not actually a robot with a soul...more like...a ghost who lives inside a robotic shell. My real name is Happstablook." Mettaton explained.

"Wait, so you're Blooky's cousin? You've been their cousin ALL THIS TIME?" Undyne said, just figuring it out. "I won't tell anyone, but you should tell your cousin." Undyne explained. "So, where were we?" Undyne mentioned, moving to a different location. They were about to kiss again, when they were stopped.

(Meanwhile)

"Oh, I can see Frisk, with a tiny flower, and Sans and another skeleton?" Toriel mentions.

"OH REALLY, WOWIE, I WILL HAVE TO ASK SANS HOW HE MANAGES SO MANY SPECIAL ATTACKS."Papyrus exclaimes.

"Ah, yes, I see you have been training with Undyne, I remember when she used to train with me. I remember when she first showed me her backwards spears." Asgore explained.

(Later, after Asriel turns back into Flowey and Frisk wakes up.)

Mettaton was nervous, after all he had been helping Alphys tell her lies, and it was all going to unravel. "Attention, everyone, Asriel's reincarnation, and Skeleton man I have never seen before! Beauties and Gentlebeauties. It has come to my attention that I am not all that meets the eye. I am a fraud, I am not even a robot, I'm not sure what I am anymore." Mettaton explained, pulling on the fake tears and dramatic act. "I, the robot everyone adores." Mettaton said, pausing for dramatic effect, posing dramatically. "...Am actually a ghost, living inside a robot shell. My real name is...Happstablook. Blooky, I am sorry that I left you, even though I promised I wouldn't." Mettaton exlains, letting the shame sink in.

"...Happsta...you...YOU...I thought you left, I thought you'd fallen, It made me even more sad, when I realised shyren had her sister back, but still you didn't come back. I knew I was a waste of your time and that is why you left." Napstablook shouted, nobody had seen him this angry. Napstablook then broke into tears.

"I knew it, I saw how you pretended not to notice the key. Though you should be ashamed of yourself." Frisk scolded.

(Meanwhile)

"Did great girl." Undyne said, reassuring Alphys. "So, hopefully no more interruptions huh, y'know, it's funny, how each time someone stops us from kissing I kinda want it that much more." Undyne expained, leaning down to kiss Alphys.

"I -I...I uh d-don't w...want tog-go through with this a-anymore" Alphys said, stopping Undyne. Let's explore after we reach the f-foot of the mountain." Alphys explained.

(Later)

The group got to the foot of the mountain, so, Frisk went back to their home, before the monsters met with the humans, tomorrow morning. The monsters all got settled in at the adbandoned village to rest up for the night. Papyrus found a convertable, and Sans found a tricycle left behind. They played around for a while, learning to drive and ride a bike, as they never had these in the Underground. Undyne managed to sneak Alphys a peck on the cheek.


	3. Chasriel

A/N Still no reviews, again PM or review if you have anything to add or anything against my ships.

Chara x Asriel: It is OTP because, after falling, Chara grew up and became best friends with Asriel Dreemurr. The amount of time Chara lived with the Dreemurrs is not shown, but in an attempt to break the barrier, if you watched all the tapes in the true lab, then you will know that Chara killed themselves by eating buttercups, after the two kids accidentally poisoned Asgore by mistaking 4 cups of butter for 4 buttercups. Chara's plan worked, until Asriel went to the surface with Chara's body. It is later revealed that Chara was in control of Asriel's body. The plan failed, however, when the villagers thought Asriel killed Chara. In other words; they basically grew up together and inevitably died together. Their death resulted into Asriel being reincarnated as a flower, having a negative view on the world, instating the policy of 'kill or be killed'. It is never shown what actually happens to Chara, they seem to be in control of Frisk at the end of the Genocide run. There is another theory that Chara narrates Frisk's journey. I theorise that they reincarnated as Frisk, and that is why Flowey/Asriel calls them Chara, or whatever you named the first fallen human, but Chara is 'the true name.' I believe they should be together as they went through death together, and in their reincarnated forms, they became evil, having a negative outlook on the world.

And for the story.

"Frisk, we are glad you came back and are alive, but please, don't scare us again." Frisk's foster mother said in a compassionate tone.

"I know mom, I just wanted to surprise you and dad, you were always wishing that the monsters beneath MT Ebott should be treated as equals and now they can be. I-I thought you would be happy, that I freed the Monsters, and now, I'm their ambassador." Frisk said exitingly.

"Frisk, that is besides the point, you are just a child, and you left in the middle of the night, we thought you had been kidnapped." Frisk's father reasoned.

" **This is why I wanted humanity to perish** " Frisk said, their eyes opened for a fraction of a second, glowing red, brandishing their stick. Their parents dodged out of the way.

"Frisk what has gotten into you?" Frisk's father said with concern.

"I-i'm sorry, ever since I went into the underground, I-i haven't been able to control myself...sometimes...sometimes I have violent outbursts that are...never like me...it's as if I am being...Possesed?" Frisk explained. There was a knock at the door.

"knock knock" Sans said, from the other side of the door.

"It's one of my monster friends." Frisk whispered before saying " Who's there?"

"cumin" Sans replied.

"Cumin who?" Frisk asked.

"can i cumin and meet your foster family?" Sans asked. Frisk and their parents laughed as Frisk opened the door to see Sans.

"Hello Sans, so how was your date with Toriel? Oh, Sans, meet my mom and dad, mom and dad, meet Sans the skeleton." Frisk explained, introducing them.

"So Sans, is it? but aren't you too young to be dating?" Frisk's mom asked, shaking Sans's hand, laughing when the familiar sound of a whoopie cushion went off.

"ah, nothing short of a first impression, though tibia honest, i'm a full grown adult, and at an age where i've stopped keeping track." Sans explained. "heh, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny. anyways, to answer your question, kid, the date with tori went well." Sans explained

"So, I have to go to the first monster human relations meeting now, but Sans will make sure I get back safely, after all, he did make a promise to a certain protective monster, to not let harm come to me." Frisk explained Frisk then whispered to Sans. "Hey, um, you know about my random violent outbursts, well I had one earlier, and it could have something to do with you know who, someone mistakes me for."

"come on, kiddo, we have some time before the meeting, so let's have the old man give ya a checkup?" Sans explained

The two ended up teleporting outside where the skeletons had settled down. Gaster was busy synthesising a soul for Flowey. "so, pop, you using some of the weed's stem cells, so his body would recognise it as his own" Sans asked.

"Yes, Sans, that is exactly what I am doing, and unless you have something important for me, could you please leaf me alone." Gaster said, making a pun back at the two.

"it kinda is important, you see you are the only one who calls frisk chara, and ever since they've been in the underground, they have been possesed by something, ending in violent outbursts. dad, i've seen their LOVE spike in these violent outbursts. can you please see what you can do?' Sans pleaded.

"Hmm, Chara, come here, I want to see the readings of your soul." Gaster explained. Frisk sighed, and went over to Gaster. "Hmm I see, your soul keeps on flickering, as if someone or something is leeching off your Determination." Gaster explained. " If I can make a replica of your human soul, then I can probably seperate you and this...leech, but it will be difficult more difficult than sinthesising a monster soul. I will need both you, Sans, and Dr Aphys to help me, I find that Alphys would want to learn how to properly create a soul." Gaster explained. He went off to call Alphys.

(After the meetings)

" Ugh, what do you need me for now, Smiley Trashbag?" Flowey hissed, Sans was using his magic to carry the flower.

"T-there you to are! D-don't worry Gaster ...um...he explained it to m-me." Alphys stated. "He uh...he also e-explained w-what w-went wrong with the A-amalgamates." Alphys continued. Sans had already extracted what he needed from Flowey, and Gaster had done the same with Frisk. Gaster also took a sample of Frisk's soul, their max HP was now 18. Two souls sat in a jar; a blank, monster soul, and a blank human soul.

"Let's just hope this works" Gaster said. Gaster injected the human soul was injected with determination, the soul turned red. He then injected stem cells into the monster soul. The symbol of the boss monster appeared on the soul. The souls were injected into Frisk and Flowey respectively. A flash of light and Flowey turned into Asriel, a human, who looked like Frisk, except they had pale skin, and a creepy smile, and wore a green sweater with a yellow stripe and brown pants and shoes faded in until they became solid.

"So um...who are you...and how were you possesing me?" Frisk asked.

"Greetings, I am Chara, I am your previous incarnation, and the First human to fall, it has been a while since I last lived. Thank you, for giving me a second chance." Chara said, something about this was familiar to Frisk, but they couldn't remember.

"C-chara ...is...is it really you... golly, it seems we have both been revived." Asriel said, hugging his adopted sibling.

"Wait...I was the first fallen human...and the last? And I was being possesed by my earlier incarnation.?" Frisk asked.

"seems so, kid." Sans said, shrugging his shoulders.

"W-wait...how will...how will T-Toriel a-and ...and Asgore react?" Alphys asked.

"I guess we'll find out right? They already know about me, ready Chara?" Asriel offred, holding out a paw. "Oh, on the way, there's a few things you need to be caught up on, like...mom and dad got divorced after we died, and mom is now dating Sans." Asriel explained.

(Later)

"C-Chara!" Asgore and Toriel shouted in delight.

"I am glad you remember me, but please, enough hugging, you should know I don't like hugs." Chara explained, shrugging off the hug.

Papyrus came in from his training with Undyne. "HELLO FRISK, SINCE WHEN DID YOU OPEN YOUR EYES?...AND CLONE YOURSELF?" Papyrus asked, seeing Chara.

"bro, this is chara, the first human to fall, and frisk in a past life." Sans explained.

Chara pulled Azzy off to the side and whispered into the prince's ears. "Azzy, I never got to tell you before the plan, but I have had more than just friendly...uh, what did mom and dad call it...oh, that's right, platonic feelings for you. I know it's wierd, being your adopted sibling" Chara explained.

"Aww who's the crybaby now?" Asriel asked. "So how do you fell... about mom being with Sans? I personally, am not the biggest fan." Asriel asked.

"It doesn't feel right, but it is hilarious imagining their first kiss." Chara explained, imagining Sans on a box or on his toes or both, and Toriel bending down or getting on her knees. (I just love exaggerating height)

"Anyway, well, we should catch up, there is so much I need to tell you!" Asriel exclaimed.

(Meanwhile)

"Hey, Sans, my parents are expecting me back, so can you please take me home?" Frisk asked.

"yeah, i'll take you, i would've had tori meet your foster parents, but she's busy reuniting with the kid." Sans explained. The two took a shortcut to Frisk's home. Frisk opened the door and found their mother but not father.

"Seeya Sans, remember, same time tomorrow. Hey mom, where's dad?" Frisk asked

"Oh, he's at work still, Frisk, how was the meeting? Oh, and Frisk, if you're going to be at meetings with the monsters, we will have to get you a phone." Frisk's mother asked.

"Oh, it was alright. The meeting will be on the national news, as well as MTT news, MTT news is the monster news, hosted by an entertainment robot, named 'Mettaton'". Frisk explained. "About the phone, Toriel gave me one when I first fell into the Underground, and Alphys upgraded it for me and set up a monster social networking account called 'Undernet'." Frisk said, showing their mother their phone. Frisk explained what the dimensional box buttons did, and what the yellow and jetpack buttons did.

(Later)

MTT news, was not really any different to the human news, only about anything involving the monsters, instead of humans. Frisk managed to convince their parents to watch the MTT news. "Good evening beauties and gentlebeauties, I am your host, Mettaton, and we are reporting from the outskirts of Ebott. On today's news, we have the first meeting between our king, former queen, ambassador and mascot..." Mettaton explained.

"That's me." Frisk pointed out " That one is Toriel, the monster Sans and I told you about, there is Papyrus, Sans's brother, and there's Asgore, the king of monsters." Frisk pointed out, speaking over the voiceover.

"And in breaking news, the children of the monster king and former queen have been revived by none other than the works of these two scientists, their son, Asriel, and adopted child, Chara." Mettaton continues.

"Oh, so this Sans is a scientist then?" Frisk's father asked.

"No, dad, Gaster, Sans's dad, and Alphys are the scientists, I think Sans used to be a scientist, but gave it up a long time ago, when a lab accident caused him...grief." Frisk explained, not wanting their parents to know that Gaster was also revived from the dead.

"So, Frisk, you are friends with all these monsters, are there any that you like as more than a friend?" Frisk's father teased.

"No, dad, there is not." Frisk said dismissively, their blush told otherwise.

A/N Foreshadowing that the next OTP involves Frisk. Review if you can guess, or if if there is anything I missed, or if you disagree with the ships for any reason.


	4. Frisk Kid

Frisk x Monster Kid: This is one of my OTP's because MK is the first monster Frisk meets that seems to be around Frisk's age. MK still tries to be friends with Frisk, even though Undyne told them to stay away. They only stand up to Frisk in the genocide run, and no other run. One can argue that they are a soft little cinnamon roll. Sorry, but this is all the evidence I have. Imagine how cute they would be together. It would make even the toughest *cough* Undyne *cough* cry.

Now for the story.

The monsters scored a slight victory in the meeting yesterday. Despite Asgore admitting to killing several children in order to break the barrier, the humans saw reason. Any human who fell would not be able to escape due to the barrier, so, the human would have died of age in the underground anyway, and their soul kept until seven were obtained, anyway. The monsters, were origionally not going to be able to live on the surface and had to continue living underground, but after the humans heard that Asgore and Toriel had adopted the first fallen child as their own, when they were still together, and Asgore started killing any humman who fell, after the humans killed his and Toriel's son. The humans understood Asgore's grief, and then agreed to a compromise. The monsters could live on the surface, but on the outskirts of town, close to the mountain. They, however were not allowed to intergrate into human society.

Today was the day everyone would move to the surface. Frisk helped out as much as possible, and so did Frisk's parents, who were the only exception to the rule against intergrating. Frisk saw Monster Kid, carrying a box on their head and a bag in their mouth, helping his parents move to the surface. "Hey, Fristh, thist ith my mom and my dad, pawenth, thist ith Fristh." MK said, with their mouth full.

Mr Kid lowered his bags to talk to Frisk properly, he looked like an adult version of MK,. "Nice to meet you, Frisk, our child has told us a lot about you." He said.

"And you must be Mrs Kid, it is so nice to meet you...uh you actually look like someone I know." Frisk stated. unlike Mr Kid, Mrs Kid had arms, Frisk guessed, MK got the armlessness from their father.

"O-oh, though I'm not q-quite sure who you mean, but if you show me I-i might be able to see how I would look like someone you know." Mrs Kid explained. "H-have you met my sister, she is so funny and nice, and I have only just heard from her after all these years, you should meet her, she's lovely. " She said.

Frisk put two and two together, though they did not show it. "Again, pleasure, so this is my mom and dad, they're also helping the monsters move to the surface." Frisk explained. "I-I could ... could even help MK" Frisk said, blushing a little.

Mr kid nudged his wife. "She's a keeper." He said. "Even looks cute when she stuttres." He then added.

"Ahem, I'm sorry, but Frisk is non-binary, they prefer not to be associated with a gender." Frisk's mother said.

"Well ... uh... they'ye perfect for our kid because t-they're also non - binary" Mrs kid explained. once Monster kid's family had finished moving their stuff out, they went to help the other monsters move everything out.

(Later)

In the afternoon, most everyone had moved out. Some of Snowdin's residents still had to move stuff to the surfface. Sans and Papyrus, with Gaster's help, had finished moving everything up, even the machine and blueprints in Sans's lab. The creatures in the Ruins still had to move their stuff. Toriel was keeping the door open, so that it didn't close on anyone. The Riverperson was the last to move anything up, as they had to transport people to hotland, where they could take the elevtors most of the way to the exit. "Hey, you should get a house close to ours" Frisk offred, after the adbandoned structures on the outskirts of town were paid for, most of the people got settled. Some people decided to build, though, instead of buy.

"Yo, sounds good." Monster kid said. "Though, my parents won't open the door if you knock, they love that sound too much, and rather wait for someone to knock again than open the door." They continued.

"Hold on, I keept knocking on a door in Snowdin, and I only just realised that was YOUR house!" Frisk exclaimed.

Alphys posted 'who wants 2 watch anime? i'm talkin bout movie nite 2nite.' Frisk checcked their phone as well as a few of the other monsters in the surroundding area. Even though Alphys lived in Hotland, she had the most stuff to move, but decided to leave everything in the True Lab for now. As soon as Alphys and Mrs kid saw each other, they both, ran into a tight hug. "I-I missed spending time with y-you a-and your family." Alphys explained "It's been lonely w-without y-you big sis." She continued.

"Same for m-me, Alphys, so... a l-little birdie t-told me that you have a ... are in a ... r-relationship. Good f-for you, Alphys." Mrs Kid exclaimed. A few of the people were shocked at the news, but some already knew about their sisterly relationship.

"Yo it is so cool! Aunt Alphys, is Undyne going to be my new aunt someday?" MK asked, hugging Alphys.

Alphys went bright red. "U-uhh...I-i'd r-rather not discuss about i-it a-at the moment." Aphys mentioned.

Monster Kid ran over to Frisk to tell them how cool it was that Undyne and Alphys were together, but they tripped over and faceplanted, they got up, blushing a little. They looked at their torn trousers and smiled. "Hey, can I-i have a b-bandaid...cuz I've fallen for you" They said, making Frisk freeze. "Literally" They added, killing the mood.

Frisk did not know how to react to someone flirting with them, as they would normally flirt with everyone they meet. It was theeir secret language. "U-uhh, well why don't I...roll up your trousers...I don't want you falling for anyone else." They flirted back, rolling up the trousers. MK blushed as Frisk's fingers brushed along their scaly legs. "Why don't we go to watch the anime movie marathon?" Frisk asked, reaching for their hand, before remembering that MK does not have arms, and so Frisk wraps an arm around MK, the two of them sit next to Chara and Asriel, who appear to be leaning against each other, mirroring Sans and Toriel, on the other side of them.


	5. Grillbyrus

A/N So... you are probobly guessing who is the last OTP right? The one ship that is more popular than all my other ships combined, or should I say... PAPular?... Well, you are all WRONG. Though it does involve Papyrus. We just can't leave the cinnamon roll out of an OTP, now, can we?

Final OTP: Papyrus x Grillby - It is OTP because of many reasons, we don't know much about Grillbz, seeing as the only thing he ever says in the game is to commend us on breaking the barrier and freeing the monsters. This implies that Grillbz is a shy character, and needs a confident guy like Papyrus to help him along. There is, however, multiple pieces of evidence coming from Papyrus. In an attempt he to get into the royal guard, he tries to be like Undyne, he has the red cape that flows in the nonexistent breeze, like Undyne's hair. He has red boots, like Undyne's, and even states that he does not sleep, which is a poor interperitation of what 'A warrior never rests' means. So, if he tries to be like Undyne in all other aspects, not to mention the love for spaghetti, but also his signature laugh is similar to Undyne's war cry, why not using 'I hate grease' as an excuse, because he is in love with a certain fire elemental, just as Undyne using 'Hotland sucks' as an excuse to not deliver the letter to Alphys herself, because she likes her? We can already tell that Papyrus is homosexual as he is is the only character who has exposed midrifff, or exposing any bare leg. He also finds a masculine rectangle rather attractive, not only that, but he has a collection of sexy robots. Robots, which are associated with males or boys. If you call Papyrus outside Gerson's shop, Papyrus explains that he is having a fire sale, which sells fire. Now, who in their right mind will want fire...except for a fire elemental like say...Grillby.

Now for the story

Whilst everyone was getting settled into their new homes, and the monster school on the surface was being built, the students of the school in the underground still had to finish up the studies for this year in the underground, and will hope to start the new school year on the surface, which Frisk and Chara will be the only humans at the school, at first. Grillby was moving the last of the stuff from his bar in snowdin to the one he's setting up on the surface, which Asgore has called ... wait for it ... 'surface home'. All of Grillby's regulars were helping out ... well, mainly Sans, with his teleportation magic, and Greater dog, who carried basically everything with his mecha suit. Papyrus had noticed that someone had dropped their phone, well if it was doggo's, he wouldn't see it sitting there, so Papyrus would hand the phone back to it's owner.

The phone rang, there was some crackling from the other side. "HELLO, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SPEAKING, WHO IS THIS, SOMEONE DROPPED THEIR PHONE AND I NEED TO RETURN IT TO THEM." Papyrus stated.

There was a small gasp from the other side "Ohmigod, Papyrus, wow, um dad told me about you, actually, can you tell my dad, his name is Grillby, that school has closed early for the day, as some of the teachers still need to move." A female voice explained.

"OH, OF COURSE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL PASS THE MESSAGE ONWARD, AND YOUR NAME IS?" Papyrus asked.

"Oh, my name is Flare, dad talks about all his regulars, but he talks about you and your brother, Sans the most. Though the only stories he tells me of you two is how Sans can easily trick you into coming by getting drunk from the spiked ketchup he always drinks, and getting you to pick him up." Flare explains.

"OH, THAT DOES SOUND LIKE SANS, BUT HE NORMALLY TRICKS ME INTO TELLING PUNS, I WILL PASS ON YOUR MESSAGE, FLARE." Papyrus explained, hanging up the phone. Well, at least he knew who dropped it. Papyrus went over to Grillby to return it. "AHEM, GRILLBY, I THINK YOU DROPPED YOUR PHONE, ON THE WAY TO RETURNING IT TO YOU, YOU GOT A CALL FROM YOUR DAUGHTER, FLARE, SHE TOLD ME TO TELL YOU THAT SCHOOL FINISHED EARLY AND SHE NEEDS TO BE PICKED UP." Papyrus explained. Grillby took his phone back, and their fingers brushed (Grillbz's fingers brushed Papyrus's mitten but whatevs)for a split second. Papyrus didn't know wether it was from being this close to a fire elemental or something else, a secret he had been hiding from everyone, but he started to feel hot all of a sudden.

"... Thank you, Papyrus...why don't you meet my daughter in person?" Grillby offered. The two of them went to the school for monsters in 'New home.'.

(Later)

The two of them had reached the monster school, they both had memories of being here. Luckily for Sans, being Gaster's assistant at the time, and a fast learner, Sans had already graduated and gotten a PHD in quantum physics and in Chemistry. Papyrus was in the same grade as the Blook cousins and Muffet. Grillby was in his senior year, when Papyrus was a freshman. When Gaster fell into the core, that was when Sans got his first job, as a sentry in Hotland. As the years went by, Sans took on more jobs, having only asserted himself in Snowdin, with Papyrus. Sans would always move his illegal hotdog stand to one of his four sentry stations, to avoid detection.

"Hello Flare ... how was school?" Grillby asked, seeming more comfotable talking to Flare.

"Wait a second... dad... are you two?" Flare asked

"NO We'RE NOt!" They both shouted. Both of their faces turned blue, Papyrus's was the same shade of blue as skeleton magic, Grillby's was the same blue as the sky.

"Flare... this is Papyrus ... Papyrus... this is Flare." Grillby explained as the two shook hands. Flare looked like her father, except Flare's body was made of green fire, instead of orange fire. The group went back up to the surface.

(Meanwhile)

"Hey, Sans, is anything bothering you?" Toriel asked, feeling concerned for her friend.

Sans shrugged it off. "nah, tori, though, paps has been acting strange since we got to the surface." Sans explained.

"Well, I think you should speak to your brother, see what's wrong with him." Toriel offered.

At that moment, Sans recieved two text messages, one from Papyrus, the second, from Grillby. They were basically saying the same thing. Papyrus's one said 'GOING WITH GRILLBY TO PICK UP HIS DAUGHTER FROM SCHOOL, APPARENTLY HE WANTS ME TO MEET HER, THOUGH QUICK QUESTION, YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE PHD, SO I THOUGHT I'D ASK, HOW IS FIRE ABLE TO CHANGE COLOUR FROM ORANGE TO BLUE?'. The one from Grillby said 'Just picking up my daughter from school and taking your brother with me, so he can meet my daughter. Quck question though, does your brother drink, because I thought a skeleton's bones only glow blue, when they're intoxicated'.

Sans needed a minute to read the messages over."oh. my. god. fire normally turns blue when there is a sufficent oxygen source." Sans said, texting the reply to Papyrus. Toriel snached Sans's phone away, to get revenge on Sans once and for all. 'Heya, this is Sans, how's my favorite brother of all time doing? I miss you and wish we could all hang out, even though I'm spending more time with Tori than with you, apologies, maybe we can all go to Grillby's when it'a sll set up an djrjmcrjkcnghdjsj.' To Papyrus's phone. "give. it. back. now, let's see the damage. ok, you do know that pap hates grease and always refuses to go to grillby's" Sans stated.

"Sans, you did read the message Grillby sent you, did you not?" Toriel asked, opening up the message that Grillby sent. "According to Grillby, skeletons' cheekbones only glow blue when they're drunk, but you told me that when a skeleton's cheekbones glow like that, it usually means they're blushing, and according to what you told Papyrus, Grillby was also blushing." Toriel explained.

It took Sans a few seconds before the realisation hit him like a hammer. "heh, i guess i have to adress some skeletons in the closet, when i next see pap." Sans said, laughing with Toriel at the pun.

"SAAAAAANNNNNNSSSSS MY PUN METER IS ON HIGH ALERT, SO THAT CAN ONLY MEAN ONE THING, YOU SAID A HORRIBLE PUN" Papyrus exclaimed, catching up to his brother. "LISTEN SANS, THERE IS SOMETHING I WISH TO DISCUSS WITH YOU, IN PRIVATE." Papyrus said, Toriel got the idea and left the two alone.

"hey paps, i actually need to adress that skeleton in the closet of yours." Sans said, chuckling.

Before Sans could say anything else, Papyrus responded. "SANS, YOU KNOW I HAVE NO SKELETONS IN MY CLOSET, EXCEPT ME SOMETIMES, IN FACT, I WANTED TO TALK WITH YOU IN PRIVATE BECAUSE I WANT TO COME OUT OF THE CLOSET ABOUT SOMETHING."

"sure thing bro, spill your guts" Sans said, chuckling.

"DARNIT SANS! YOU AND YOUR LAME PUNS!" Papyrus yelled before taking a breath of courage. "SANS, I AM GAY." Papyrus explained, trying to be quiet in his naturally loud voice. Sans was about to laugh at his expense, when Papyrus stopped him. "BROTHER, THIS IS SERIOUS! DON'T YOU DARE START MAKING GAY PUNS!" Papyrus growled.

"heh, nice to meet you, serious, can you bring my bro back, so i can tell him that i dunno why he had to keep his feelings for guys bottled up for so long, especially when his best friend's in the same boat." Sans shrugged. He would have said more, but Papyrus was busy hugging him. "heh, so who's the guy." Sans asked.

Papyrus sighed, Sans was perspective as usual. "...GRILLBY" Papyrus muttred. "IT'S JUST A CRUSH, THOUGH I THINK HE LIKES ME, FROM WHAT YOU TOLD ME" Papyrus said, blushing.

"ask him out" Sans said

"WHAT" Papyrus replied

"i asked tori out, now, ask grillbz out" Sans explained.

The two went to find Grillby. Sans set up his brother "hey grillbz, my bro has something to ask you." Sans explained.

"...Really now..." Grillby said.

"YES, GRILLBY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU" Papyrus stated.

"...I will gladly...what do you have in mind?" Grillby asked, the two knew the answer, as the two went on a date to cook spaghetti"


	6. Anti Papyton

A/N Thanks for that one review, I see where you're coming from, and thank you for your constructive critisisim. The next five chapters will be my NOTP's, then some silly ships.

NOTP one (Pls don't hate me): Papyton: It is so sickening seeing fanart EVERYWHERE, and you can't go into any comic dub compelation, nowdays without running into it. People balance all the other ships that aren't canon very well, but this seems to be Papyton everywhere, dominating the fandom, I used to think they looked cute together, and thought it was fun seeing Sans get angry whenever the two of them are in the same room, but not with it taking over the fandom! It has gotten predictible. I have even shown how much I despise the ship in an earlier story, where I made it so that Sans and Papyrus were Mettaton's older half brothers. Therefore, Sans and Papyrus are half ghosts, which explains how Sans's 'shortcuts' work, not to mention his telikinesis, and how Papyrus can fly over the top of your head so easily.

Now, writing a story to a NOTP is harder than it looks but, I'll try.

...

I got nothing

...

OK Got something.

It was early morning, most everyone was settling in. Papyrus wanted to get his training over and done with, because he was hanging out with Sans and Grillby later on. "OK, Papyrus, tell me again, why you want to train this early?" Unndyne asked

"NO REASON UNDYNE, JUST THOUGHT YOU WOULD WANT TO SPEND A FINE DAY HANGING OUT WITH ALPHYS." Papyrus said, averting his eyesockets. Undyne knew something was up.

The fish woman pressed further. "Aww how kind of you, though anyone can see you're hiding something, so spill. There's someone you're meeting with later, isn't there?" She pressed.

"OKAY, YOU GOT ME, I ONLY JUST STARTED SEEING SOMEONE AND I WANT TO SPEND THE DAY WITH THEM." Papyrus admitted, a blush growing on his cheekbones.

"Seeing someone hmm, well it can't be Frisk, because, they're with the Kid, let me guess, it's Mettaton, isn't it, you always seem to be distracted in his presence." Undyne guessed, she didn't know how wrong she was.

"IT'S NOT...HIM, BUT GOOD OBSERVATION, THOUGH I SEE HIM AS HE IS, A CELEBRITY, AND NOT AS A PERSONAL COMPANION." Papyrus explained.

"Come on, you can tell me, I won't tell Sans you're dating him." Undyne states.

"I TOLD YOU, IT'S NOT HIM, AND SANS ALRADY KNOWS WHO IT IS, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER LIE TO YOU." Papyrus stated.

Undyne remembered how Papyrus stated that he was friends with Frisk, and despite that, he still told her what they were wearing, and were pretty darn accurate. "OK, I'll believe you *Wink*, so, humour me, if it isn't Mettaton, then who?" Undyne asked, sucpecting that Papyrus was still hiding something.

"YOU ARE RIGHT ABOUT ME BEING WITH A GUY, BUT THE GUY IS GRILLBY." Papyrus admitted, feeling defeated, letting out a sigh.

"Papyrus, I thought it was your brother who was into jokes, this certainly is new. So, all those times, you refused to go to Grillby's instead of hanging out in the cold, and for what!?" Undyne asked. "WHAT. WAS. THE. POINT?" Undyne asked, louder.

"COME ON, UNDYNE, WE BOTH KNOW THE REASON YOU RATHERED FRISK DELIVER THE LETTER THAN DELIVER IT YOURSELF, YOU WERE UNSURE WETHER ALPHYS LIKED YOU BACK, AND SO DIDN'T WANT TO FEEL HUMILIATED, I KNOW, BEAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, USED THE SAME EXCUSE."Papyrus explained, using reason to justify his actions.

Undune let out a slow exhale. "Papyrus, with me it's different, My species, being fish monsters, can't survive the excessive heat of hotland, therefore... You know what, Papyrus, it's a lame excuse, though also true." Undyne exhaled, letting Papyrus win.

(Meanwhile.)

Alphys was doing her routinely maintenence on Mettaton's body. She was getting him ready for his performance with Napstablook and Shyren, but kept getting distracted about her date with Undyne, later that day. "Alphys darling, you seem distracted, may I ask why." Mettaton asked, looking off into the distance.

"Y-you're one b-big hypocrite m-mettaton, you s-seem distracted as well." Alphys pointed out, whilst tightening a screw.

"You know me, darling, always have been, always will be, it's nothing, I promise" Mettaton said.

Alphys got a text from Undyne, it said 'Hey Alph, seems as though moving to the surface is bringing people together. Hey, that reminds me, did you know Papyrus even started seeing someone. I wonder who though?'

"H-hey, y-you wouldn't have happened to have settled d-dowwn w-with anyone, just recently? According to U-undyne, Pap -papyrus, is now unavailable I-I was wondering i-if you h-had anything to d-do with it?" Alphys asked.

"Alphys, darling, please, me with him, I've only seen him with his brother, and I really don't think it would be wise to get on Sans's bad side, everyone knows my reputation for holding a relationship for less than a month. I just, see everyone I know on a personal level, getting together, and feel left out. " Mettaton explains, with downcast eyes.

"O-oh, I see... you are experiencing depression, y-you are living y-your dream life, but i-it... it seems that you were happier a-as Happstablook." Alphys explained

"Ugh, people think that I am a calm and collected charismatic robot, when in the end, I'll always be a ghost at heart, I've pretended to be a star, all this time, I even fooled myself." Mettaton explained. Alphys finished the maintenence repairs,allowing Mettaton to change between forms at will, and called Undyne, to tell her that the rest of the day was theirs.

(Later)

The 'date' Undyne and Alphys went on, is the epilouge 'beach scene', so we'll skip that part, as you all know what happens.

"HELLO BROTHER, HELLO GRILLBY, HAVE YOU BEEN WAITING LONG?" Papyrus asked, as he walked into the new bar on the surface.

"nah bro, me and grillbz were just chillin, so what do you want? burger or fries?" Sans asked.

"UNDYNE SAID I SHOULD TRY THE CHEESE FRIES, SHE ALSO SAID, THAT I HAVEN'T LIVED UNTIL I TRY SOME! THOUGH, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM LIVING RIGHT NOW, AND I HAVEN'T EVEN TRIED THEM, PERHAPS I TRIED THEM IN ONE OF THOSE 'RESETS' I REMEMBER YOU TELLING ME ABOUT." Papyrus explained.

"okay grillbz, give us some fries to share, and i'll have my usual." Sans explained. Grillby came with the food. A large basket of cheese fries, and a bottle of ketchup for Sans.

"...For you two, seeing as the bar is closed...it's on the house...but don't tell anyone about it...otherwise I'll be in big trouble...that doesn't mean...however...that Sans can get away with not paying his tab." Grillby mentioned. The only two eating the fries, were Papyrus and Grillby, though.

"thanks, grillbz" Sans said, pulling out some money to pay off a portion of the tab.

"SANS, HOW LONG IS YOUR TAB?" Papyrus questioned.

Sans leaned in to whisper the answwer. "if anyone askes, say you did it." He whispers, instead of giving the amount.

"ASKS ABOUT MRRRPHHH..." Papyrus asked, Sans had used his magic to push Grillby into Papyrus, causing the two to kiss, though Sans disappeared before anyone can notice. They pulled away quickly, faces blue as a blueberry.

Grillby sighed "Sans...I swear to god...I will get you back for this." He shook his fiery head

Papyrus knew what Sans meant about that, but he never would tell such a lie." THAT'S MY BROTHER FOR YOU, ALRIGHT, THOUGH I'LL SEE HOW HE LIKES IT WHEN ASGORE'S CLONE 'ACCIDENTALLY' TRIPS AND FACEPLANTS ON SANS NYEH HEH HEH." Papyrus said, going out to find his brother.

(Later)

Sans found Toriel chaperoning Asriel and Chara around 'Surface Home'. "heeya tori." Sans said, popping up behind them.

"Hey, leave mom alone, she is not interested in you as more than a friend. You'll see, mom and dad are getting back together, I know it." Chara pouted, sticking out their tounge.

"Chara! Manners, you should know that Sans and I have already gone on a couple of dates, and he happens to be a very good man." Toriel said, scolding her adopted child.

"Smiley Trashbag doesn't deserve mom, does he, Azzy." Chara muttered.

"Hey, Chara, I wasn't to comfortable with the idea either, but I'm kinda getting used to having Sans around." Asriel explained.

Papyrus crept up, and focoused on Toriel. He never really practiced the magic Sans was so good at, 'Lazy magic' as Papyrus liked to call it. This manouver took extra concertration, and perfect timing. He used telikinesis to make Toriel trip and fall onto Sans's face, causing them the same humiliation, he experienced earlier. "NYEH HEH HEH, TAKE THAT" Papyrus whispered, before leaving the scene

"Sans, was that you, you know you could have just asked me to bend to your height?" Toriel stated.

"nah, it wasn't me tori, you know i wouldn't stoop so low, though i have a sneaking sucpicion, and i am proud of them for finally giving to the 'dark side', as I call it, or the 'lazy magic' as my sucpect calls it." Sans explained, he knew Papyrus had done it, probalbly to get him back. Sans was surprised that Papyrus had even resorted to pranks to get his revenge.


	7. Anti Parent-Child incest

A/N Thank you two for your helpful reviews, it is great to see people enjoying this story, and willing enough review.

NOTP 2 - Any Parent X Child ship: It is a NOTP for obvious reasons. One, would someone really want to date somebody, who helped make them. Two, at least one of the participants in the relationship is old enough to be their... well, parent. And finally, it is wierd, not to mention way too cringey to even think about. The Parent X Child ships include; Gaster X Sans / Papyrus, Frisk / Chara / Asriel X Toriel / Asgore, Grillby X Fire girl in Hotland, and technically, Muffet X Pet. For the ships involving Gaster and Fire girl in Hotland, it depends on wether you see them as biologically related to their respective family, or just another of the same species. I mean, I'd get that they all love each other as family, but not love each other in a sexual way, just NO!

Now for the story.

After a mundane day, yesterday, except for the brilliant performance by Mettaton, Napstablook, and Shyren, which Lemon Bread really enjoyed, seeing their sister gain some confidence back. Lemon Bread was one of Alphy's Amalgamates, an amalgamation of Shyren's sister, Aaron's cousin, Woshua's twin, a moldsmal, and a moldbugg.

Today, with there being no meetings, everyone would be spending time with their families. Seeing as Toriel had spent enough quality time with the kids, she let Asgore spend time with them for the day. "And remember, do not feed them any junk, and don't let Chara have her chocolate unless they behave." Toriel said, dropping off Chara and Asriel at Asgore's place.

"Hmm, so would either of you like a cup of tea?" Asgore asked his child and adopted child.

"Actually, dad, can you do us a favour? Can you keep Sans away from mom, we know how badly you want to get back with her." Chara asked.

"Dad, I'll have some tea, but please not Golden flower tea, if I were still Flowey, that would make me a cannibal." Asriel joked.

"Ah, Chara, I know that I have no chance at winning Tori back, I ruined my chances, when I declared war on humanity, and Tori left me. The next best way for me to be happy, is if she's happy, and if she's happy with Sans, then so be it." Asgore said, answering Chara's earlier request. "Though, if that skeleton, does anything to hurt Tori, he will not like what is coming." Asgore stated.

"He'd have a bad time." Asriel said, correcting the king of monsters.

"A what?" Asgore asks.

"A bad time, you see, whenever Sans would try to warn others about hurting people, he'd say 'If you do anything to hurt [This Person], you are going to have a bad time.' Or, he would say, if we were to be mean to everyone, he would say. 'If you keep going down the same path as you are, you are going to have a bad time.'" Asriel explained, doing an impression of Sans, even tryng not to move his mouth.

"Is that so" ? Asgore asked.

"Yes, I remember now, before Frisk and I had separate bodies, Sans would say that on a few of the timelines. I took control of the resets, and I let Frisk do their stuff. Doing a true reset, after a pacifist run, erases everybodies memories, but I could never erase my own. Eventually, I got bored of Frisk's countless Pacifist runs, and started to interviene, I experimented, killing different people each time, until I tried all the variations, that is when, instead of pursuading Frisk to make the different choices, I took full control of their body, and killed everyone I could find, it was on those runs, where Sans would warn me of a bad time. After I defeated Sans, My LV was so high, The lust for killing completely clouded my judgment, and I acted without thinking. The run after that, I had my fun, so I let Frisk have full control, after one last True reset, we ended up here." Chara guiltily admitted. Facing the sins, or should I say ... SANS crawling on their back.

Asgore and Asriel pulled Chara into a tight, forgiving embrace. "Everything is going to be alright, Chara, Stay determined." Asgore said, repeating the words he said, the day Chara died.

(Meanwhile)

Sans and Papyrus were hanging out with Gaster. "So, Papyrus has admitted his feelings, then, congrtulations." Gaster said, hugging his youngest son.

"yeah, and he also used telikinesis to prank me, i'm so proud." Sans said.

"YOU ARE AS UNOBSERVANT, AS YOU ARE LAZY, BROTHER, HOW DO YOU THINK MY CAPE FLUTTERS BEHIND ME WHEN THERE IS NO WIND?" Papyrus challenged.

"that's me." Sans explained.

"NO, YOU BONEHEAD, THAT WAS MEE!" Papyrus explained.

"was not" Sans retorted.

"WAS TOO" Papyrus stated. The argument went back and forth between them, until Gaster silenced them both.

"Boys, even though I was In the void, I could still tell who did what magic, in each and every timeline, so stop bickering. At times, Sans made the cape billow behind Papyrus, at other times, Papyrus did it himself." Gaster explained

"HEY DAD, CAN YOU USE TELIKINESIS AND SHORTCUTS?" Papyrus asked.

"No, that came from your mother, all that I remember of her, was that she was very beautiful, and cared a lot about the environment." Gaster explained.

"who is our mother, i don't think i've even seen her?" Sans asked.

"I believe I will know when I see her." Gaster said, emphasising the fact that he said when and not if.

(Later)

"Wow, Blooky, you are getting really good at this, you should consider this as a profession." Mettaton exclaimed.

"...thanks, happsta...it...means alot to me..." Napstablook said.

"Well, Well! WELL! This is the first time in a long time I"VE ever seen us all in the same place." The mad dummy said.

"Yeah, too bad our mothers couldn't be here, it's wierd how they all just left us like that, I'd like to see either one of them again, but, I know our other cousin went to live in the ruins, but they don't seem to be anywhere." Mettaton explained.

"They left their body, when a certain SOMEONE said something mean to them!" The mad dummy explained.

(Meanwhile)

"So, dad, you finally ask Papyrus out, or was it the other way around?" Flare asked, wanting to know the details.

"Papyrus asked me...we hung out yesterday...with Sans, until a certain someone decided to prank us...it was humiliating, to say the least." Grillby explained.

"Okay then, so, how exactly did Sans prank you? And more importantly, did anything happen?" Flare asked, with exitement.

"...Maybe?...If you count Sans using his magic to push me into an awkward kiss with papyrus, then yes...I swear I will not serve Sans until he pays his fricking tab" Grillby explained, rather furious at Sans.

"Why are you angry? The way I see it, Sans did you a huge favour, unless...there were others at the bar." Flare stated. Grillby guessed he was just overreacting.

(Later)

It was lunchtime for Muffet's pet, while it was true Muffet used spiders in her pastries, she would neever eat her own kind. "Ahuhu~ Lunchtime deary~" Muffet said, giving her pet some food scraps. The pet ate the food greedily, Muffet had a jam doughnut, and some apple cider, too used to eating the spider free pastries all the time.

(meanwhile)

Alphys was having lunch with her sister's family. They had discussed a lot. "So, have you and Undyne decided to start a family, you two look so cute together." Mrs kid asked.

Before Alphys could answer, Monster Kid piped up. "H-hey, aunt Alphys, I was wondering, W-Where do babies come from?" He asked.

"Don't you know, you should know by now how reproduction works, tch, such a stupid idiot, you and that human are meant to be." Monster Kid's sister, Clarissa said (I only just remembered now that MK has a sister.) "I swear you are a loser as well as an idiot sometimes, Kid, babies are made when the souls of a couple drop seedlings, and those seedlings fuse together, the fused seedlings then go into one of the parents' abdomens." Clarissa explained.

"C-clarissa, that was a pretty good explanation, all I c-can add is t-that um... the p-parent with the s-stronger soul w-will t-transfer the m-most traits, i-including m-magic, and o-overall soul s-stats." Alphys explained, rubbing her niece's head. A good example was if a human and a monster had a child, the child would be mostly human, with some magic, exept, if the monster had a lot of magic and high stats, then the child would be mostly a monster of that species.


	8. Anti Fontcest

Next NOTP - Fontcest: It is a NOTP for obvious reasons, Sans and Papyrus are brothers, it is a bit awkward, if you ask me that they are anything more than besties. Sans is the protective older brother of Papyrus, though being shorter. Sans is lazy because he knws the timeline will be reset, he is so secretive, and even Papyrus admits it, this is because Sans doesn't want to share the burdens of what he knows. Papyrus is the caring younger brother. He seems to be full of himself, but he only wants to make friends. His narccisism is mistaken, really he is an innocent cinamon roll, who is smarter than we think, he takes our insults and turns it around on us, he makes us feel bad, and even calls out on us for having no standards, if we talk to him after recieving Undyne's letter. He even sees that there's still good in us on the genocide run, willing to put his life on the line for us to become a better person.

Now for the story

(Inspired by sick day)

It was 9:00 am, Sans was usually up around this time, perhaps he just wanted to sleep in. "It is not normal for Sans to sleep this late, we should wake him" Gaster explained.

"NO, GIVE IT AN HOUR, SANS SHOULD BE UP BY THEN, THOUGH I'M WORRIED, HE WOULD BE LATE FOR HIS FIRST DAY WORKING AT THE THEATRE." Papyrys exclaimed, trying to keep their father from worrying.

(Meanwhile)

Sans got up and rubbed his skull, it felt like his skull was on fire, heh, that was Papyrus's department, though. Sans trusted Grillby with his brother, if it had been anyone else, he would have tried to pry them apart, or resort to threatening. Sans's phone screen lit up, it was a text from Toriel, it said 'Greetings, Sans, how are you this morning, are you exited to start your new job, Sincerely, Toriel.' Sans's vision was blurry, so he tried to make out what was being said.

"huh, who's 'tyron' and what would they possibly want with me?" Sans muttred. He sent a text back, surprisingly being able to text properly 'hey, tori, supp, goin too grillbzzys' Well, almost properly. Sans teleported a 'goin two gwollbz' sign on his bedroom door, sloppily written, as his hands were shaking. "maybe some food will help me" He muttered, before teleporting to Grillby's.

(Later)

Papyrus read the sign on the door, when he went to check on Sans "I WORRY ABOUT YOU BROTHER, YOU USUALLY WRITE BETTER THAN THIS." Papyrus muttered, sending a text to Grillby. 'IS SANS THERE, I WANT TO KNOW IF HE IS ALRIGHT' He got a text almost straight away.

'Actually, Sans vomited after his usual breakfast, can you pick him up, I didn't even know skeletons could hurl. He would have to have a day off. After recieving the text, he raced down to the bar to pick Sans up Sans, however was asleep in a puddle of vomit, the colour of skeleton magic, a deep and vibrant blue. "...Well...at least it's only skeleton magic...and not the contents of last night's dinner...like I heard humans puke up, if they get sick." Grillby explained

"OKAY, SANS, TIME TO GO HOME, I'LL TELL WORK YOU CAN'T COME AND I'LL MAKE YOU SOME SOUP TO HAVE."Papyrus explained. The two passed Toriel on the way out.

"Is Sans alright, I knew something was wrong, when he misspelled his texts, the spelling got worse with each text." Toriel said, worrying about Sans's wellbeing.

"DO NOT WORRY, ASGORE'S LADY CLONE, SANS SEEMS TO HAVE A KIND OF FLU ONLY SKELETONS CAN GET, THOUGH I'M WORRIED ABOUT HIS HP DROPPING" Papyrus said, voice wavering. Toriel was about to remind Papyrus of her name, but Sans cut in.

"hnng mommy?" Sans said, looking up at Papyrus "i had a spew...not feeling well" Sans explained Papyrus and Toriel giggled at Sans's expense.

"Papyrus, is there anything you're not tellling us?" Toriel teased.

"NO, I AM YOUNGER THAN SANS. I THINK. DAD SAID WE HAD A MOTHER, BUT NONE OF US REMEMBER ANYTHING ABOUT HER." Papyrus explained.

Toriel took the two back to her house, to give Sans some medicine and soup. They ran into the Riverperson on the way there. "Tra la la, skeleton flu, a really nasty disease, but easily cured." They sang, Pappyrus stopped them.

"WAIT, MR RIVERPERSON, OR MS RIVERPERSON, BUT HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE SKELETON FLU?" Papyrus asked.

"Tra la la, beware of the man who speaks in hands." The riverperson said, with the same mysterious tone. The trio got to Toriel's house, which was empty, until Chara and Asriel came to stay.

"but daaaaaaddddd, i can't understand hand language"Sans said, with a groan, pretending to be a little kid again. Could it be, was the Riverperson talking about Gaster, or were they talking about someone else?

"Hang on, if I remember correctly, Gaster sometimes uses his hands to assist him, when he's talking in a dialect that only you and Sans seem to be able to understand, does he not?" Toriel asked, the two thought about this for a while. Toriel then went to make soup for Sans, after giving him medicine, which he surprisingly took without restraint. Toriel guessed that being brought up by the royal scientist, meant he was used to taking medicine. As Toriel was getting the soup on the stove, the door knocked.

"I'LL GET IT." Papyrus beamed, he opened up the door to see Asgore, Asriel and Chara standing there." OH, HELLO ASGORE, YOUR LADY CLONE IS IN THE KITCHEN, MAKING SOME SOUP FOR MY BROTHER, HE HAS A TERRIBLE CASE OF SKELETON FLU. I WILL TELL TROIEL THAT HER CHILDREN HAVE ARRIVED, SEE YOU ASGORE." Papyrus explained

"Oh, my, is there anything I can do to help, perhaps bring some tea over for Sans?" Asgore asked, leaving to make some tea.

"Hey, mom (Hey, mom), Greetings, Smiley Trashbag (Howdy, Sans)" Chara and (Asriel) said in unison.

"Hello my children." Toriel said, beaming.

"HELLO WIERD FRISK CLONE, AND SMALL ASGORE CLONE, YOUR MOTHER AND I WERE HELPING MY BROTHER GET BETTER, DO YOU WANT TO HELP." Papyrus asked

Chara, even though they were peeved at being called a clone of Frisk, though they could tell why the tall skeleton could see them that way, and though they hated how Sans was dating their adoptive mother, they helped build a pillow fort for Sans to rest in. They were a lot like Frisk, only they had a short temper, that could only be calmed with violence; after all, they had to live with all the resets, whilst everyone else forgot, even Frisk.

(Later)

Asgore came over with a pot of tea, keeping it warm with fire magic. Toriel reluctantly let him in. "You're staying for tea and that's it!" Toriel said sternley.

Sans was woken up to drink his tea. "heh, i guess, i don't have the stomach for anything right now, after spilling my guts earlier." Sans punned. Toriel left him the cup, with a kiss on the forehead.

"Ok, but as long as you promise to at least drink some, a sip at least." Toriel said.

Sans didn't like promises, but he managed to keep the other one for the boss monster. Besides, one little sip couldn't hurt, after all, he needed to replenish his magic, and food cooked with magic was the best way. Sans took a sip, then another, pretty soon he drained the cup. "tea's good, thanks gore" Sans mentioned.

"You are very welcome Sans, speaking of welcomes, I believe I have worn mine out, thank you for having me here, Tori-el." Asgore said, forgetting that she didn't want him calling her Tori annymore.

Papyrus carried Sans into the pillow fort, where Chara and Asriel were waiting for them. Toriel joined them whilst the soup was brewing, and they watched a movie together.

(Later)

After a few errands, Gaster joined them for lunch. "Ah, so Sans has the skeleton flu, an old aquaintance told me, and I came here as soon as I could. It really has been a long time since I saw them last, though they still seem reluctant to see me." Gaster explained.

"Greetings, Gaster, some old memories of you are resurfacing for all of us, and I do believe, you were never one to socalise, were you not?" Toriel asked.

"heyya dad, do ya might know the 'riverperson' as they call them self is?" Sans asked, remembering what the Riverperson said earlier.

" They do, in fact seem familiar, I feel as I should know them, but I can never see their face. They also refer to me by either my first name, or as an old friend. And Sans, being ill is NO excuse to use poor vocabulary, son." Gaster explained.

(Meanwhile)

The Riverperson had finished their day of transporting monsters around the small town. They headed back to their own home, the closest to the mountain. Damn, why did he have to be here, today of all days? They knew they would be running into him, when they noticed his oldest offspring was ill. Luckily their old aquaintance had not recognised them. "Tra la la, soon, but not now, I might show myself, or I might not" The riverperson said, taking off the hood of their cloak, to reveal nothing, just a deep purple aura. This was the Riverperson's corporeal form, the cloak, and nothing else.

A/N Please PM or review if you have anything to add to any OTP or NOTP, or anything against any OTP or NOTP. A little feedback, will help me write my next chapters, and give me Ideas.


	9. Anti Torigore (Asriel)

Next NOTP: Toriel x Asgore: No, just no. Toriel has shown in the true pacifist ending that she only tolerates Asgore, she still can't forgive him for killing all those innocent children. Toriel mentions that Asgore could have gone to the surface after getting one soul, then took six more souls from humans who weren't as innocent as the children who fell. He could have then broken the barrier and none of this would have happened, Monsters could have been accepted by the humans much easier. Asgore even understands that there is no chance of getting back together when he asks if he and Tori can still at least be friends. Toriel is so mad at Asgore, that she can't even bring herself to be friends with him, let alone forgive him.

Now, for the story.

Sans woke up and wondered why he was on the couch and not in his room. That is when he remembered, he had the skeleton flu, luckily you could only catch it once in your life if you were a skeleton. There was no way for Papyrus to catch it, but could Gaster? "oh, hi demon and not a weed anymore how long have you been here?" Sans said, temporarily forgetting their names.

"Howdy Sans!" The two said in Unison.

"It's midday, we were waiting for you to get up so we could watch cartoons" Asriel said.

"where's dad and papyrus at?" Sans asked.

"Oh, Sans, you're up, Papyrus and Dr Gaster went back home, but they insisted you slept here." Toriel said, giving Sans some pancakes, ketchup and a kiss on the forehead. Sans blushed. Sans ate quietly and watched the cartoons with the two children. Wow, humans really had thought of everything. Even some oddly accurate cartoons about Monsters.

Asriel and Chara shared a phone, which was slightly newer than the one Toriel had given Frisk. "Hey, mom, dad said he will pick us up in a few hours if that's okay" Chara asked.

"I suppose so, though I do need to talk to him about some arrangements." Toriel replied. Chara and Asriel did not live with either parent, so they switched every day, but this was getting tiring.

(Meanwhile)

Asgore and Frisk were at another meeting. This time, they were pushing for intergration "Oh come on! At least let the monsters and humas free to interact with each other!" Frisk said, doing a good job as an ambassader for monster - human relations.

"We will see what we can do, we still need to get the humans used to the idea of being around monsters, and we need to make sure that the monsters will not try to take a human's soul. We don't want history to repeat itself, now do we?" Mayor Conneley of Ebott said, adjusting his monocle.

"On behalf of all the monsters, I promise that we will not try such things, that is all wer'e asking of you, Mr Conneley." Asgore said with a sigh.

"It's true, Most of the monsters would leave humans alone, as they're easily subdued, also, the Royal Guard can help with crime prevention, can't they Asgore!" Frisk said, beaming.

"Yes Indeed Frisk, if all goes well, I can contact Undyne, captain of our Royal Guard." The monster King exclaimed

"Thank you for your time Mr Dreemur and Ambassador Frisk, sorry if I may ask, but I never got your full name." The mayor said, shaking Asgore's paw and Frisk's hand.

"My full name is Freesiasik Montana Chrintion, though I prefer Frisk, as it is short and easier to say." Frisk said, both leaders looked surprised. It was only when they left the mayor's office, Asgore noticed he got a missed call from Toriel.

Asgore sent a text to Toriel stating that he would meet at the park, after dropping Frisk home. "Ah I heard that it is common for humans to have three namesis it not, now I understand why you don't like using your full name" Asgore exclaimed.

Asgore dropped Frisk at home then went to the park to meet up with Toriel. "Hey dad!" Chara and Asriel said at the same time.

"How was the meeting?" Chara asked.

"Will we be able to talk to the humans soon? Will they let us meet?" Asriel asked.

"I hope they don't, humanity is stupid, they get worked up over nothing." Chara grumbled, thought the four there knew that Chara hated humanity.

"Ah, Asgore, it is getting tiring turning the children over everyday is it not?" Toriel asked. "I want Chara and Asriel to stay with you every week and myself every second week, we are both busy" Toriel reasoned.

Asgore looked confused. "Ah Toriel, I see, you want some time alone, as do I, though for different reasons." Asgore said, giving a knowing wink. The reason Asgore was reffering to was Toriel being alone with Sans, though he meant it as a joke. Asgore had a sense of humour, which he got from being around Toriel. In fact, Chara, who was more prone to becoming addicted to bad puns than Asriel had a sense of humour to match Toriel's. "So ah...next week then?" Asgore asked. Chara and Asriel ran over to Asgore and Asgore took the two to his house.


	10. Truth or dare oneshot

OK so there are less ships that I can't stand than I thought. Instead of the 5th NOTP, which I can't think of, I will tell you all my other ships that aren't good enough to make the top 5, but good enough that I get exited seeing that ship.

In no particular order:

Alphys x almost everyone

Frisk x almost everyone

Papdyne

Muffdyne

Muffgore

Napsta Dummy

River Gaster

Shyblook

Annoying Tem

01 x 02

Dogi

Sansby

Papya (Only cuz of the funny name. Imagine the child between Papyrus and Chara being a fruit!) (Only just realised for the ship to be a fruit, it needs to be Papaya.)

Now for some fluff that is no way related to the storyline. Welp since this chapter is already breaking rules by being a one-shot, might as well make it script format (Mostly)

Everyone had arrived at the camp. Tonight was truth or dare night. It was going to be awesome!

Undyne: *Smiling* NGGGGGGAAHHHHHHHHHH I dibs first.

Papyrus got up from where he was sitting.

Papyrus: UNDYNE, YOU CAN'T JUST DIBS FIRST!

Undyne: Hey, I organised the game, so it's my rules and I call dibs on first! Alphys! Truth or dare?

Alphys did not like the look on Undyne's face, Undyne would probably give an impossible dare, then again, what truth would Undyne ask? Alphys made her desicion.

Alphys: U-uh truth...I pick truth

Undyne *Smile grew bigger* Alphys~ Who do you have a crush on~

Mettaton: Oh true drama! answer the question darling, or I'd do it for you~

Alphys: *Sweating nervously* S-shut up Mettaton! Uh y-you want me to...to say a-all of them?

Undyne: Wait...how many exactly?.oh who cares! Yes ALL of them!

Alphys: O-ok, I'll do them in Alphabetical o-order. *Begins reciting as she counts on claws* There's Asgore, B-bratty, C-catty, uh... The A-amalgamates...erm Frisk, M-mettaton, Muffet, er...Napstablook, Papyrus, Sans, Shyren, Uh...Toriel, and of courese U-undyneeee.

Alphys went red in the face at the mention of the last name, some of the others began to blush.

Papyrus: YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID 'ALL OF US' THAT WOULD HAVE SAVED YOU THE TROUBLE!

Alphys: B-but that's NOT TRUE!

Alphys went even redder. There was a tinge of colour on a few cheeks, Sans's cheeks glowed slightly blue, Toriel made the exact same face from when Frisk flirted with her, Mettaton and Undyne's cheeks glowed red, only with Undyne, almost her whole face was red, which could be seen emanating from her scales.

Alphys: *Scanning the group* Frisk! t-truth or...dare!

Frisk: *Confidently* Dare!

Alphys: I uh dare you to um...hit on everyone you haven't yet flirted with.

Frisk: Hey Sans, I have a skeleton inside me, I want another~.

Sans: sorry kid, i'm too old for you. talk to someone else

Frisk: Hey, Kid, can I have a bandage, I keep falling for you~

MK:*Innocently* Yo ... isn't it supposed to be the other way round?

Frisk: Grillbz...how do you not burn down your bar, considering how hot you are~!

Grillby:...

(A few people later)

Frisk: And for my finale, Asgore, I don't need sugar in my tea cuz you're too sweet.

Asgore: Ah, thank you, Frisk.

Alphys: Really, y-you have flirted w-with everyone else?

Frisk and everyone else: *nodds*

(Many dares later and truths)

Grillby: ...And that's why I never discuss that. Sans, truth or dare!

Sans: um...dare?

Grillby: ...I dare you to...PAY YOUR FRICKING TAB!

Sans: can i pick truth?

Grillby: ...no.

Sans: how much?

Grillby:...17482G

Everyone else: *Jaws drop to the floor*

Undyne: Seriously, where did Sans get the money to pay for the house, when he can't even pay his tab!

Papyrus:BROTHER! YOU HAD OVER FIVE JOBS IN THE UNDERGROUND AND YOU COULD NOT PAY OFF A SIMPLE TAB?

Sans: cuz i'm too lazy to and end up forgetting *Pays Grillbs said amount* dad, truth or dare?

Gaster: Truth

Sans: who is our mother?

Gaster: I don't remember much about her, except that she was a ghost, living inside an inatimate skeleton at the time, she left me soon after Papyrus was born. I believe she left her old host and became corporeal with a purple cloak.

Sans & Papyrus: We're part ghost!

Sans: heh, explains our unique magic. and my ... shortcuts.

Gaster: Spider lady, truth or dare?

Muffet: Dare dearie~ ahuhu

Gaster: I dare you to give a pastry to all of us...for free.

Muffet reluctantly habds evertone a spider donut, with a scowl on her face.

Muffet: Mettaton, truth or dare dearie~

Mettaton: Dare

Muffet: ahuhu, another dare, okay then I dare you to kiss someone in this room at random.

The dare had been done once before, where Papyrus was dared to one male he was platonically close to, and one female. Papyrus chose grillby as the male and Undyne as the female.

Muffet: *Spins webs around Mettaton's eyes and spins him quickly.*

Mettaton:*Smooches a random face, takes blindfold off* Heh, talk about a turn of events

Muffet: *Blushes* Ahuhuhu~...deary, well that backfired on me!

Mettaton: Lucky me, there is only one person left to truth or dare. Undyne darling~ Truth or dare!

Undyne: NGAHHHHHHHH DARE!

Mettaton: You know how you always have soda in your house that you never drink?

Undyne: It rot your teeth. It rots your mind! it rots your FIGHTING SPIRIT!

Mettaton: I dare you to skull down 30L of it darling~.

Undyne: Youre DEAD to me! *Drinks each of 30 1L bottles in one gulp* Yeah hic. Done it uuurrrrrrppp! ugh I think I'm gonna puke.

Undyne pukes all over the ghost in a robotic shell. Well, that's what you get for calling such a dare. You get puked on.


	11. Ketchans

A/N happy 4th of July to all US citizens! All the last ships will be silly ships eg (Charater x object)

SS- SansXKetchup: Ah, that one scene at Grillby's where Sans drinks an entire bottle of ketchup, if you refuse to have ketchup with your food. One thing I noticed whilst playing the game, is that Sans is left handed. He does almost everything except for combing his skull? Imaginary hair? and scratching his... well... where his butt would be if he had one, with his right hand. Everything else, from shaking your hand, to leading you through a shortcut, drinking ketchup, to even dunking you if you chose genocide is done with the left hand. Also, Sans has a lot of condements at his first station in Snowdin.

Now for the story, which will crossover with the Ask.

It was a late night, everyone set up camp to watch the fireworks from MT Ebott. Everyone's new friends; Utf and Abigail joined them, the asker from an alternate timeline, Zach was probably doing the same thing with his family, it was quite large, with four kids running around.

"Squee, any minute now!" Frisk squealed.

"heh, what did you want us to see, anyway, besides the stars?" Sans asked.

"Around this time, every year, fireworks are lit up, to celebrate the US becoming independant from great Britain. At least, that's what I learned in elementary school, and from what mom and dad told me." Frisk explained.

"I forgot what fireworks looked like, I even forgot we celebrated this day. Being dead for a few hundred years does that to you, I guess." Chara admitted.

"yep, though i pity you, the view's much nicer, in hawk form, where i can see the tiniest of details." Abi quipped, sitting perched on a tree branch.

"Oh, I brought some drinks and snacks for everyone, let's hope I got everyone's special orders right. Alphys, the soda, you like. Chara, chocolate milk, I got the name brand like you asked, I got some popato chisps and dog food for the amalgamates. Toriel stated.

"I brought some flasks of hot cocoa and some tea." Asgore said.

"...I got your ketchup...Sans" Grillby said, but held it out from Sans's reach. "Pay your tab first!" Grillby ordered, Sans paid for the ketchup bottles and added some extra gold, plus tips. Grillby handed over the ketchup.

"Sans, I'm a little jelous, of how much you love your ketchup." Toriel teased.

"nah, i love you more, no need to worry, tori." Sans said, he sorta let the wording slip out, but Sans didn't care, he was bound to say it eventually.

" I love you too, Sans." Toriel said, kissing Sans's skull. Sans hid inside his hoodie, so that nobody could see his face glow blue.

Moments later the fireworks started, Sans's focous was on his ketchup, and on the fireworks. In the moment though, Undyne pulled Alphys closer and kissed her. Kid felt the moment and kissed Frisk. "Yo...um...I f-felt that I had to r-return the favour y-yknow." they said, shyly. Quite soon, all the couples were having their first kiss, most were flustered at first, but got used to it quite quickly.

Now here's a question for you? How do skellies kiss the ones they love when they don't even have lips? The truth is, nobody knows. Apart from the kiss, and those moments of being flustred, sans only really paid attention to his ketchup.

"...That reminds me...Toriel... one night...Sans was drunk and you would not believe what he did. ...Sans spent the rest of the night...up until closing time... making out with his ketchup bottle and confessing his love...I would have called Papyrus...but...it was so fun to watch." Grillby explained, laughing at Sans's expense.

"HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!" Everyone shouted in unison, clanking their drinks. It was a happy 4th of July indeed.


	12. Characlate

A/N sorry I have been gone for so long, here is my next silly ship.

CharaXChocolate: Okay, so in the genocide route, if we check the fridge in Toriel's house, where there is normally a name brand chocolate bar, red text appears that says 'no chocolate' We learn at the end of the genocide route that everytime a number increased, that feeling was Chara, the first fallen human. and also some of the text chnges from second person, which implies, you, the player is in control during the neutral/pacifist routes to first person, Implying that the narrator, who we assume is Chara, who is in control during the Genocide route. The only real question is? How did a name brand chocolate get in Toriel's fridge? It had to have belonged to one of the humans who fell before Frisk and all the evedence, via the genocide route points to it belonging to Chara. If that's the case, then that chocolate is way past it's expiary date.

Now for the story.

Asriel and Chara were dropped off early at Toriel's house. Toriel was making a pie for them to eat. What surprised them was the fact that Sans was here, up so early. "hey kiddos, how was gore's?" He asked lazily. The two kids greeted him.

"Hello, my children, I did not hear you enter, which do you prefer, cinnamon or butterscotch?" Toriel asked, the two children guessed that Sans was not a fan of snails.

"Butterscotch please, thanks mom." Asriel said, cheerfully.

"Neither, I want chocolate!" Chara whined.

"We do not have any chocolate, so it will have to be cinnamon or buttersctotch, though you're not the only one who's dissapointed at not getting what they want. Sans wanted ketchup in his pie, but we have no ketchup either." Toriel explained, giggling.

"Uh, mom, why is Sans here by the way? Why isn't he at his place?" Chara questioned.

Toriel and Sans both blushed, both of them were quiet for a moment. "Umm... our date went on for longer than expected, it was too late for him to go home, so he stayed the night, do not worry, you did not miss out on much." Toriel explained.

"Mom, can Azzy and I please go to the shops on our own to get some chocolate?" Chara asked.

"You may go, but Sans will go with you, as I cannot leave the pie here." Toriel explained.

"But moooooommmmm! I'm a teen in a few months! I can handle myself!" Chara whined. Toriel wouldn't budge in her opinion.

The trio left for the shops, Chara reluctantly being dragged by Sans's magic. "You better have not been boning my mom!" Chara grumbled, making a pun to put themself in a better mood.

"heh, nice pun kid, but no, nothing happened." Sans stated calmly.

They arrived at the shopping centre. Chara stared in awe at the array of chocolates in the candy ailse. "Gotta. Have. Em. All." Chara stated. When Sans wouldn't let them buy more than a few bars, Chara turned to bribary. "I'll stop calling you names, I'll stop being mean. Pleassssseeeee." Chara pleaded, Sans won't budge.

"kid, you'd be burning in hell before I give in to your flattery." Sans said, the lights in his eye sockets extinguishing.

"Oh my god, that por human, the monsters are tormenting it." A few bystanding humans said. Monsters were allowed to mix with humans now, but they were on probation.

"Sansy, you'd better give me what I want, and I'll tell them that you're with me." Chara used their fellow humans to their advantage.

"fine." Sans said, buying the child one of each kind of chocolate, and there are lots ov varieties of chocolate. Chara ate through two full sized blocks of chocolate on the way home, alone! And only someone so passionate about chocolate can eat 1kg of chocolate in the distance of half a mile.


	13. MettaLegs

Next Silly ship- MTT X legs: Everything about Mettaton is legs! Legs! Legs! Everything about his EX form to be exact, heck, the corrrect answer to his essay question is 'Legs'. There is even a meme about his legs 'Leg so hot, Leg so hot, hot, hot leg, Leg so hot you fry an eg.' There is an AU that is directed at Mettaton's legs, which in fact, this chapter will be based off. Not only the one worded essay answer, but when you blast off Mettaton's arms, he will say 'Who needs arms, with legs like these?~' In fact, he only sees to reason when you blast his legs off as well!

Now for the story.

Mettaton woke up and hopped out of bed, falling flat on his face. "Oof, how'd the bed get so high?" he wondered. He then knew why. Insted of the long legs he was used to, he had short, stubby, boney legs. Attatched to those legs, was a pair of pink slippers and black tracksuit pants, with white stripes down the sides. "What the HECK! That's the last straw, Sans!" He exclaimed, realising who the legs belonged to. Well, at least the slippers were pink ... and comfortable.

Mettaton went first to Grillby's as Sans would surely go there as soon as he woke up. "Hey Grillby, chese fries thanks, oh have you seen Sans?" Mettaton asked.

"Oh...hello Mettaton, but why aren't you eating at your resturaunt...you have set it up on the surface?" Grillby asked, as the fire elemental walked away to make the food. Mettaton could've sworn he saw Grillby wearing some hot pink heels.

Sans never came, so he went to see Toriel. "Your magesty, have you seen Sans?" Mettaton asked.

"I am no longer 'your magesty', you may call me Toriel, though I have not seen Sans at all. Toriel stated, not seeming to notice that Mettaton had Sans's legs.

"Okay, thak you Toriel." Mettaton said, walking to find Sans. For a moment, he could swear Toriel's feet had turned pink.

Mettaton made his way to Alphys and Undyne's house. "Hello Alphys, is Undyne not home?" Mettaton asked.

"U-uh, you're not d-due for a uh...checkup, so w-what's the deal? U-undyne is training with Papyrus." Alphys explained

"I'm looking for Sans, I don't feel like 'myself', and I think he's the cause." Mettaton explained.

"O-oh, well...you don't look like y-yourself, Mettaton." Alphys stammered.

"So you Understand then?- Wait, are you wearing the shoes I gave you?" Mettaton asked.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about, t-these are my legs." Alphys said, opening up her labcoat to reveal Mettaton's legs. Mettaton's face went whiter than usual. The ghost in a robot shell ran as fast as his San's legs woulld carry him.

"OH HEY, METTATON, WHAT'S UP, YOU LOOK PALE AS A GHOST NYEH HEH HEH." Papyrus exclaimed, he and Undyne both had Mettaton's legs. Everybody he knew, which was a lot surrounded him, they all had his legs. Mettaton then saw Sans, who also had his legs.

"hey, enjoying your new legs, i guess that'll teach ya about bregging about them?" Sans asked, winking.

"But why, Sans, what did I do to you? Why do I have to be stuck with your legs?" Mettaton asked.

"oh, you didn't do anything, your legs gave up on you, they don't like being used as tools to brag, you see." Sans explained.

"It's all your fault!" Everyone chanted, repeating the phrase.

Okay, I promie, no more bragging, I just want this to end! JUST STOP IT ALL OF YOU! I PROMISE, NO MORE BRAGGING! I Promise! i...promise..." Mettaton said through tears. Mettaton found himself in his bed, still crying. "I promise I'll change." he muttered. Mettaton looked around the room, and hopped out of bed, not falling on his face that time. "It was... only a dream? But it felt so real!" He asked himself, noticing he had his legs back. He went outside, noticing everyone had their own legs back as well.


	14. Snaiel

A/N Second last Chapter! I hope you have enjoyed the story, the only remnants of this story would be in AOTPT.

Silly ship - Toriel X Snails: I ship it because Toriel states 'I will hold off on snail pie for tonight.' When Frisk enteres her house. That means that she would've made snail pie, but she is unsure wether or not Frisk would like it. Also, the book Toriel is reading is a book about snail facts. But head back to Toriel's preferance question. If you told Toriel you preferred B'scotch in a previous neutral run, she would guess that you prefer B'scotch. If you say that you don't prefer B'scotch, and instead prefer cinnamon, Toriel will call you later on, in the Froggit room, saying that she can't find the ingredients. When you go to her house, she apologises, stating that she would've given you Butts pie, but instead had to make you snail pie. There is also a theory that the 'Room under Renovations' was the room where Toriel kept her snails. If you inspect the bucket in Toriels room, it will say 'Just a regular old bucket ... of snails.

Now for the story.

Despite Chara and Sans going shopping the other day, the kitchen cupboards in Toriel's house were lacking. Speaking of which, Sans normally spends the night at Toriel's every other day. Chara and Asriel have ever wondered if Papyrus and Gaster ever miss Sans being absent for long, or if either of them are ever left alone. "Oh, it seems that there is not enough ingredients for a butterscotch-cinnamon pie!" Toriel exclaimed. "Which gives me an idea, I shall visit Napstablook and make us some snail pie!" The boss monster exclaimed.

"welp i'm going to grillby's, anyone wanna come?" Sans asked, trying to get out of having to try the pie.

"I'll go!" Chara exclaimed, after giving it some thought.

"You two can't try and get away from trying my pie." Toriel punned.

"But mooooommmmmm, what about all the stuff you made me eat when I first fell Underground?" Chara whined.

"Ha, come here, crybaby, Snails are delicous." Asriel said, turning the tables once again.

"Ha, says you!" Chara retorted.

"Actually, I have read up on human cusine, did you know that in some human cultures around the world, humans eat snails." Toriel stated. "Now, you three be good whilst I'm gone, and don't go into the spare room, any of you, it's still under renovations." Toriel instructed as she left for the Blook family snail farm, which now had human and monster customers.

"so, tori's renovating already?" Sans asked. The two children nodded. None of them knew what was in that room.

Sans used telikinesis to pick the lock on the door. "Wowww, how'd you do that!?" Asriel wondered.

"you pick it up after years of practice." Sans stated.

"Mom's not gonna like you sneaking in here." Chara said.

They turned the light on to the room and saw lots and lots of snails. All of different varieties. One of which, was bigger than even Asgore, and had a collar with a dogtag on it. The dogtag read 'Tiny' "wow, ironic" Sans said. The three of them, exited the room, Sans locking it with magic, and turning, only to find Toriel glowering down at them.

"Sans, I am dissapointed at you most of all, though, my secret can no longer be a secret. I do not go to the blook family farm to buy snails, I breed the snails, and provide them for Napstablook, who, in turn, gives me money for them. I also use the snails for myself, it is how I made my money during my self imposed exile." Toriel confessed.

"so wait, tori, allthis time, we could've had a proper introduction, and yet i had to wait till frisk went to fight asgore to meet you?" Sans asked in mock dissapointment.

"Yes, though I never heard your voice on my journeys, I tried to keep myself hidden from society. As a matter of fact, I heard about Frisk making it to Asgore, and realised that one of them would have to die, and even though Asgore deserves it, I was trying to prevent people from dying this whole time." Toriel stated.


	15. The party

A/N Final Chapter! The Monsters will be having a party to celebrate everything they've acheived.

In finishing construction, the party was held at the new school, which would house students from year one to year twelve AKA seniors. It would also be the first school to intergrate humans and Monsters. "heh, sorry i'm late fellas." Sans said, arriving fashionably late, telling his brother and his father to go on ahead.

"Who's ready to get this party started!" Undyne shouted, as she suplexed her girlfriend.

"U-undyne! put me down!" Alphys shouted. There was all sorts of food. It seemed as though everyone's favorites were there, though Chara hogged all the chocolate.

"Hey, Chara, I know something better than chocolate." Asriel stated, trying to get his partner to share.

"Azzy...stay perfectly still." Chara said, creeping up to the monster prince. Chara cleaned Asriel's fur, getting all the chocolate sauce out.

"Chara...that tickles haha ow stop..." Asriel bleated out.

In the mantime, Toriel came to Sans, holding a bottle of ketchup. "heh, there's something i've been wanting to know, it's...i-i love you, i love you ketchup." Sans exclaimed, taking the ketchup out of Toriel's paw. Toriel looked on sternly.

Which love is more important. the ketchup or me? Toriel asked.

"do i have to?" Sans whined.

"Would you like to hear 101 facts about snails?" Toriel threatened.

"kay you got me tori." Sans said as he pressed his teeth to her lips. Toriel gagged on something wet and squishy, which revealed to be an ecto tounge.

"...Pap...may I ask...are you also capale of that?" Grillby asked Papyrus.

"NYEH, YOU WILL HAVE TO KISS THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO FIND OUT!" Papyrus exclaimed. Grillby leaned in and recoiled just as quick.

"...Ow...bad idea." Grillby chuckled, not expecting it to be that wet.

Frisk and MK were naturally silent, sipping on some soda in the corner.

A while later, everyone was having fun, eating cake, all the couples were constantly together, though Mettaton only had his fabulous legs to keep him company. "Oh, how interseting darling, I never knew you were quite the dancer!~" Mettaton exclaimed, whenever somone approached, he would hiss and protect his legs, he was drunk, most of the adults were.

An hour later, after all the cake was gone, almost everyone was making out with someone or something, it was as if the cake was heavily laced with a drug that made you very horny and increased your fertility rate. By morning, everyone had woken up in a strange setting. Most of the adults were even hungover and that was that.


End file.
